1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical switch plates. More particularly, it relates to a device, in the form of a small plate, for installing around an electrical switch or breaker panel for identifying the electrical device, outlet or breaker associated therewith.
2. Description of Prior Art
In all homes and business, electrical switches and outlets are used extensively throughout the respective structure for supplying a source of AC current to the structure. Further, all employ breaker panels. Of course, it is well known that the AC current supplied to a structure is used to power a multitude of different devices and are spaced through the structure in an electrical scheme typically designed by a general contractor, electrical contractor, or architect.
In a home environment, the multitude of different devices includes, but are not limited to, lights, fans, computers, kitchen appliances and random AC outlets throughout the home. In many instances, a plurality of electrical switches are grouped together at one location to control a bevy of different devices and outlets. As stated before, this grouping is most likely designed by the architect, general contractor or electrical contractor. It is not common for someone building a new home to become integrally involved in the designing of the electrical scheme of the new home. Discretion is typically left with the expertise of the architect or contractor. However, upon completion of the home, the new home owner may wish to understand the electrical scheme, insofar as understanding which switches control which outlets and devices (i.e., lights and ceiling fans). The home owner could of course review the electrical blueprints to obtain an understanding of the electrical scheme. However, most people would find that reading such a blueprint to be difficult and essentially useless. It would therefore be useful to have a device or system which permits the home owner to identify which switches control which devices and outlets throughout their home.
The problem with not knowing which switches control which devices and outlets is exacerbated when someone buys an existing built home. The new owner does not have the architect, electrical contractor or general contractor at their disposal to explain which switches control which devices and outlets. It would therefore be extremely useful to have a device or system that identifies which switches control which devices and outlets.
Various labeling devices are well known in the prior art. Theses device typically employ a ribbon-like material which is capable of being imprinted with a word. The ribbon material is loaded on a spool located within a housing of the labeling device having a keyboard. A user types the word to be printed on the keyboard and then engages a print command which in turn ejects a piece of ribbon material having the word printed thereupon. The ribbon material usually has an adhesive backing which can be used to affix the indicia to a desired location. These labeling devices could of course be used to identify switches and outlets, but have inherent disadvantages. Most noticeable is that the adhesive will loosen over time resulting in the indicia falling from its adhered location. Further, the use of an indicia marking device does not provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance since the ribbon print-outs can vary in look and size. What is needed is a device or system which permits the identification of switches and outlets which is permanent, consistent in look as well as aesthetically pleasing to the end user.
Similar problems exist in breaker panel boxes wherein a multitude of breakers are located with little or no identification indicia. Typically, upon installation of the breaker panel, an electrical contractor will xe2x80x9cpencil-inxe2x80x9d a few identifiers for some of the more critical breakers, such as, for example, the clothes washer and dryer, the dishwasher, the water heater and the AC unit. However, most of the remainder of outlets and devices within the electrical scheme are disregarded. This causes a problem for a new home builder as well as a used home buyer.
In a large manufacturing facility, wherein an extensive amount of breaker panels are employed, non-marking of the breakers, or electrical switches and outlets, can cause serious problems. One can easily see that a device or system that properly identifies the breaker panel of a hospital, for example, is almost critical. Improper marking, or non-marking could be life threatening in a hospital environment. Further, in a manufacturing facility, mis-marked or non-marked breaker panels could result in cutting power to a machine which could overload and/or cause injury due to the loss of power.
A device or system for identifying switches, power outlets and breaker panel boxes is clearly needed. Such a device would be even more useful if it employed a lighting element to enhance its capabilities to identify the switch, outlet or breaker in a low light situation.
I have invented an electrical switch and fuse breaker identification plate having an interchangeable indicia insert member. In the preferred electrical switch embodiment, a rectangular plate has a vertically disposed rectangular-shaped opening formed within the plate in a generally middle portion.
The plate fits over an electrical switch, such as those known as rocker panels, and can be affixed to a wall. Disposed above and below the vertically disposed opening are a pair of horizontally disposed rectangular cavities formed therein. Screw holes are provided within the cavities for affixing the plate to the wall in the standard location for switches. A pair of small bores are formed on opposed sides of each screw hole within each cavity. An indicia marking insert has a shape that is substantially identical to that of the horizontally disposed cavities. Positioned on a bottom side are a pair of pins which insert within the bores formed in the cavities which causes the insert to be retained therein. Indicia is stenciled on a top side of the insert and acts to identify the use of the switch. A small notch is formed along a side wall of the insert for permitting the insert to be xe2x80x9cpoppedxe2x80x9d out when desired.
Alternate embodiments for electrical switches can be used with the present invention to accomplish the same desired result. For example, the switch does not need to be a rocker panel style switch, but could be a traditional pole switch, a potentiometer style switch or other known types of switches as well as other wall plate covers for other uses such as cabling applications. Further, alternate embodiments may include plates that are more generally square-shaped for surrounding a pair of switches grouped closely together. Or, a generally square-shaped plate may surround one switch and one outlet (which typically includes a pair of outlets stacked in a vertical position whereby one is disposed over the other).
Yet further, an alternate embodiment for switch plates of the present invention could include a total of three indicia marking inserts so that the switch could be marked for its purpose, for example, a xe2x80x9clightxe2x80x9d and also include indicia for xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d.
Yet still further, a breaker panel plate could be used to surround a set of breakers located within a breaker panel. In such an embodiment, each breaker could be labeled by attaching the proper identification indicia insert.
Yet still even further, the indicia marking insert could be illuminated, for example, by an LED to permit a person to see the switch or breaker in low light situations. Other known types of illumination can be used, such as, for example, LCD displays and other filament or gas based lighting devices or chemiluminescence based materials.